Episodes with crew categories
666 Park Avenue # 666 Park Avenue: Pilot # 666 Park Avenue: Lazarus Adam-12 # Adam-12: Log 92: Tell Him He Pushed Back a Little Too Hard Adventures of Superboy, The # Adventures of Superboy: Unaired Pilot # Adventures of Superboy: The Spy from Outer Space (Part 1) Agent Carter # Agent Carter: Now Is Not the End # Agent Carter: Time and Tide # Agent Carter: SNAFU # Agent Carter: Valediction # Agent Carter: A Little Song and Dance Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: What They Become # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: One of Us Almost Human # Almost Human: Pilot # Almost Human: Straw Man Amazing Spider-Man # Amazing Spider-Man: The Deadly Dust (Part 1) # Amazing Spider-Man: The Deadly Dust (Part 2) Amazing Stories # Amazing Stories: Ghost Train # Amazing Stories: Mummy, Daddy American Horror Story # American Horror Story: Checking In # American Horror Story: Chutes and Ladders # American Horror Story: Be Our Guest # American Horror Story: Chapter 1 # American Horror Story: Chapter 4 # American Horror Story: Chapter 5 # American Horror Story: Election Night # American Horror Story: Neighbors from Hell # American Horror Story: 11/9 Andromeda # Andromeda: When Goes Around... # Andromeda: Attempting Screed # Andromeda: What Will Be Was Not # Andromeda: The Test Angel # Angel: Are You Now or Have You Ever Been # Angel: First Impressions # Angel: There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb # Angel: Release # Angel: Harm's Way # Angel: Soul Purpose # Angel: Smile Time # Angel: The Girl in Question Ark II # Ark II: The Robot # Ark II: Omega Arrow # Arrow: Green Arrow # Arrow: The Candidate # Arrow: Restoration # Arrow: Lost Souls # Arrow: Legends of Yesterday # Arrow: Dark Waters # Arrow: Broken Hearts # Arrow: Eleven-Fifty-Nine # Arrow: Lost in the Flood # Arrow: Schism # Arrow: Starling City 8x01 Ash vs Evil Dead # Ash vs Evil Dead: El Jefe Barney Miller # Barney Miller: Identity # Barney Miller: Computer Crime Bates Motel # Bates Motel: Bad Blood # Bates Motel: Hidden # Bates Motel: Dreams Die First Batman/Superman Hour # Batman/Superman Hour: The Great Scarecrow Scare Batman: The Animated Series # Batman: I've Got Batman in My Basement Battlestar Galactica # Battlestar Galactica: Take the Celestra Ben 10 # Ben 10: And Then There Were 10 Big Bang Theory # Big Bang Theory: Pilot Bionic Woman # Bionic Woman: Bionic Beauty # Bionic Woman: The Jailing of Jaime # Bionic Woman: Fembots in Las Vegas (Part 1) # Bionic Woman: Fembots in Las Vegas (Part 2) Black-ish # Black-ish: VIP # Black-ish: God Black Mirror # Black Mirror: Fifteen Million Merits Blake's 7 # Blake's 7: Project Avalon # Blake's 7: Orbit # Blake's 7: Blake Blood Drive # Blood Drive: Booby Traps # Blood Drive: The Gentleman's Agreement # Blood Drive: Scar Tissue # Blood Drive: Rise of the Primo # Blood Drive: Faces of Blood Drive # Blood Drive: Finish Line BraveStarr # BraveStarr: Jeremiah and the Prairie People # BraveStarr: The Ballad of Sara Jane # BraveStarr: Brother's Keeper # BraveStarr: BraveStarr and the Empress Brooklyn Nine-Nine # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Pilot # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Into the Woods # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Yippie Kayak # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Coral Palms (Part 2) # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Coral Palms (Part 3) # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: The Night Shift Buck Rogers in the 25th Century # Buck Rogers: Awakening # Buck Rogers: Planet of the Slave Girls # Buck Rogers: Vegas in Space # Buck Rogers: The Plot to Kill a City # Buck Rogers: Escape from Wedded Bliss # Buck Rogers: Ardala Returns # Buck Rogers: Space Rockers # Buck Rogers: Flight of the War Witch Burke's Law # Burke's Law: Who Killed Billy Jo? Charlie's Angels # Charlie's Angels: The Killing Kind # Charlie's Angels: Marathon Angels # Charlie's Angels: Angels in Waiting # Charlie's Angels: He Married an Angel # Charlie's Angels: Taxi Angels Charmed # Charmed: Ex Libris # Charmed: Blinded by the Whitelighter # Charmed: Look Who's Barking # Charmed: Charmed and Dangerous # Charmed: Witches in Tights # Charmed: Prince Charmed # Charmed: The Courtship of Wyatt's Father # Charmed: It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World (Part 2) Cheers * Cheers: Give Me a Ring Sometime Columbo # Columbo: Negative Reaction Criminal Minds # Criminal Minds: Mosley Lane Damien # Damien: The Beast Rises # Damien: Temptress # Damien: Abattoir Daredevil # Daredevil: Penny and Dime Dark Angel # Dark Angel: Pilot # Dark Angel: Heat # Dark Angel: Flushed # Dark Angel: C.R.E.A.M. # Dark Angel: Freak Nation Dark Shadows # Dark Shadows: 209 # Dark Shadows: 384 Defenders # Defenders: The H Word Defiance # Defiance: This Woman's Work # Defiance: Painted from Memory # Defiance: All Things Must Pass Doctor Who # Doctor Who: Prisoners of Conciergerie # Doctor Who: Planet of Giants # Doctor Who: Terror of the Autons (Part 1) Doctor Who (2005) # Doctor Who: Blink # Doctor Who: The Vampires of Venice # Doctor Who: Amy's Choice # Doctor Who: The Hungry Earth # Doctor Who: The Angels Take Manhattan # Doctor Who: The Name of the Doctor # Doctor Who: Last Christmas # Doctor Who: The Witch's Familiar # Doctor Who: The Pilot # Doctor Who: Arachnids in the UK # Doctor Who: Kerblam! # Doctor Who: The Witchfinders Dollhouse # Dollhouse: Echo # Dollhouse: A Spy in the House of Love # Dollhouse: Haunted Emergency! # Emergency!: How Green Was My Thumb? Fall Guy, The # Fall Guy: The Fall Guy # Fall Guy: The Meek Shall Inherit Rhonda # Fall Guy: The Rich Get Richer Fantastic Four (1994) # Fantastic Four: Inhumans Saga (Part 2): The Inhumans Among Us Finding Carter # Finding Carter: Pilot # Finding Carter: The Birds # Finding Carter: Drive # Finding Carter: Now You See Me # Finding Carter: The Heat First Wave # First Wave: Lungfish # First Wave: Book of Shadows # First Wave: Joshua # First Wave: Marker 262 # First Wave: Motel California Flash (2014) # Flash: Going Rogue # Flash: Fast Enough # Flash: Flash of Two Worlds # Flash: Enter Zoom # Flash: Gorilla Warfare # Flash: Legends of Today # Flash: Nora # Flash: The Death of Vibe Freedom Force # Freedom Force: The Dragon Riders # Freedom Force: The Scarlet Samurai # Freedom Force: The Plant Soldiers # Freedom Force: Pegasus' Odyssey # Freedom Force: The Robot Galactica 1980 # Galactica 1980: Galactica Discovers Earth (Part 1) # Galactica 1980: Space Croppers Gemini Man # Gemini Man: Sam Casey, Sam Casey Ghost Whisperer # Ghost Whisperer: Ghost, Interrupted # Ghost Whisperer: Double Exposure # Ghost Whisperer: Head Over Heels Glee # Glee: Choke Gotham # Gotham: The Fearsome Dr. Crane # Gotham: Damned If You Do... # Gotham: Azrael # Gotham: Better to Reign in Hell... # Gotham: Burn the Witch # Gotham: Look Into My Eyes # Gotham: The Gentle Art of Making Enemies # Gotham: The Fear Reaper Green Hornet # Green Hornet: Corpse of the Year (Part 1) # Green Hornet: Corpse of the Year (Part 2) # Green Hornet: Ace in the Hole # Green Hornet: Bad Bet on a 459-Silent Griff # Griff: Isolate and Destroy Grimm # Grimm: Pilot # Grimm: Bears Will Be Bears # Grimm: BeeWare # Grimm: Plumed Serpent # Grimm: Island of Dreams Hammer House of Horror # Hammer House of Horror: Witching Time # Hammer House of Horror: Growing Pains # Hammer House of Horror: Visitor from the Grave Harlots # Harlots: 1.1 Harley Quinn # Harley Quinn: Til Death Do Us Part Hannibal # Hannibal: Potage # Hannibal: Entrée Hawthorne # Hawthorne: Yielding Highlander # Highlander: Line of Fire # Highlander: Courage # Highlander: The Lamb Highlander: The Raven # Highlander: The Raven: Dead on Arrival Incredible Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Terror in Times Square # Incredible Hulk: Escape from Los Santos # Incredible Hulk: Metamorphosis # Incredible Hulk: Babalao # Incredible Hulk: A Rock and a Hard Place # Incredible Hulk: The Harder They Fall Incredible Hulk (1982) # Incredible Hulk: Tomb of the Unknown Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Enter: She-Hulk Inhumans # Inhumans: Behold... The Inhumans It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia # It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia: The Gang Gets Racist Iron Fist # Iron Fist: Snow Gives Way Isis # Isis: The Lights of Mystery Mountain # Isis: Fool's Dare # Isis: The Spots of the Leopard # Isis: The Sound of Silence # Isis: Rockhound's Roost # Isis: Lucky # Isis: Bigfoot # Isis: To Find a Friend # Isis: The Show-Off # Isis: The Outsider # Isis: No Drums, No Trumpets # Isis: Funny Gal # Isis: Girl Driver # Isis: Scuba Duba # Isis: Dreams of Flight # Isis: The Seeing Eye Horse # Isis: The Hitchhikers # Isis: The Class Clown # Isis: The Cheerleader # Isis: Year of the Dragon # Isis: Now You See It... # Isis: ...And Now You Don't Jessica Jones # Jessica Jones: AKA Ladies Night # Jessica Jones: AKA It's Called Whiskey # Jessica Jones: AKA Smile John Doe # John Doe: The Mourner # John Doe: John D.O.A. # John Doe: Save as... John Doe Justice League Unlimited # Justice League Unlimited: Flash and Substance Kevin Can Wait # Kevin Can Wait: Pilot # Kevin Can Wait: Sleep Disorder Kojak # Kojak: Therapy in Dynamite Kolchak: The Night Stalker # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be... Land of the Giants # Land of the Giants: Target: Earth Legends of Tomorrow # Legends of Tomorrow: Aruba-Con Lois & Clark # Lois & Clark: Requiem for a Superhero # Lois & Clark: Home Is Where the Hurt Is # Lois & Clark: I Now Pronounce You... Lost in Space # Lost in Space: Hunter's Moon # Lost in Space: The Space Primevals # Lost in Space: Space Destructors # Lost in Space: The Haunted Lighthouse # Lost in Space: Flight Into the Future # Lost in Space: Fugitives in Space # Lost in Space: Space Beauty Lucifer # Lucifer: Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire MacGyver # MacGyver: Ghost Ship # MacGyver: Fire and Ice Man from Atlantis # Man from Atlantis: The Siren McMillan & Wife # McMillan & Wife: Dark Sunrise # McMillan & Wife: Have You Heard About Vanessa? Midnight, Texas # Midnight, Texas: Sexy Beast Mork & Mindy # Mork & Mindy: Mork's Baby Blues Mr. Robot # Mr. Robot: eps1.0 hellofriend.mov # Mr. Robot: eps2.0 unm4sk-pt2.tc Mutant X # Mutant X: Understudy New Adventures of Gilligan # The New Adventures of Gilligan: The Ego Trip # The New Adventures of Gilligan: Their Own Image New Batman Adventures # New Batman Adventures: Joker's Millions Night Court # Night Court: Battling Bailiff Night Shift # Night Shift: Sunrise, Sunset Originals, The # Originals: Rebirth Outer Limits (1963) # Outer Limits: Cold Hands, Warm Heart Outer Limits (1995) # Outer Limits: The Gun Penny Dreadful # Penny Dreadful: Grand Guignol Preacher # Preacher: Pilot # Preacher: Monster Swamp # Preacher: South Will Rise Again # Preacher: Sundowner # Preacher: He Gone # Preacher: El Valero # Preacher: Finish the Song # Preacher: Damsels # Preacher: Angelville # Preacher: Gonna Hurt Runaways # Runaways: Reunion Santa Clarita Diet # Santa Clarita Diet: So Then a Bat or a Monkey Scandal # Scandal: The Trail # Scandal: Grant: For the People Scream # Scream: Ghosts # Scream: I Know What You Did Last Summer # Scream: Psycho # Scream: Vacancy # Scream: Happy Birthday to Me # Scream: Dawn of the Dead # Scream: Jeepers Creepers # Scream: Let the Right One In # Scream: Village of the Damned # Scream: The Orphanage # Scream: The Vanishing # Scream: Heavenly Creatures # Scream: When a Stranger Calls # Scream: Halloween Secret Circle # Secret Circle: Loner # Secret Circle: Heather # Secret Circle: Darkness # Secret Circle: Lucky # Secret Circle: Curse # Secret Circle: Sacrifice Shameless # Shameless: Hiraeth # Shameless: Home Sweet Homeless Shelter Shazam! # Shazam!: The Odd Couple # Shazam!: Finders Keepers # Shazam!: Out of Focus Six Feet Under # Six Feet Under: In the Game Six Million Dollar Man # Six Million Dollar Man: Sharks (Part 1) # Six Million Dollar Man: Sharks (Part 2) Smallville # Smallville: Cool # Smallville: Nicodemus # Smallville: Crush # Smallville: Obscura # Smallville: Tempest # Smallville: Aqua # Smallville: Fanatic # Smallville: Bizarro # Smallville: Odyssey # Smallville: Prey # Smallville: Identity # Smallville: Bulletproof # Smallville: Requiem # Smallville: Rabid # Smallville: Roulette # Smallville: Crossfire # Smallville: Kandor # Smallville: Disciple # Smallville: Absolute Justice # Smallville: Escape # Smallville: Upgrade # Smallville: Sacrifice # Smallville: Salvation # Smallville: Lazarus # Smallville: Supergirl # Smallville: Homecoming # Smallville: Isis # Smallville: Icarus # Smallville: Dominion # Smallville: Prophecy # Smallville: Finale Speechless # Speechless: ONE A-N-- ANGRY M-- MAYA Spider-Man (1994) # Spider-Man: Night of the Lizard Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends # Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: The Origin of Iceman Spider-Woman # Spider-Woman: Dracula's Revenge Star Trek # Star Trek: Where No Man Has Gone Before # Star Trek: Mudd's Women # Star Trek: Court Martial # Star Trek: Amok Time # Star Trek: Who Mourns for Adonais? # Star Trek: Catspaw # Star Trek: The Trouble With Tribbles # Star Trek: The Gamesters of Triskelion Star Trek: The Animated Series # Star Trek: The Infinite Vulcan # Star Trek: The Magicks of Megas-Tu # Star Trek: Once Upon a Planet # Star Trek: Mudd's Passion Star Trek: Deep Space Nine # Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Rivals Star Trek: Voyager # Star Trek: Voyager: Caretaker # Star Trek: Voyager: Parallax # Star Trek: Voyager: Time and Again # Star Trek: Patterns of Force Star Wars: Rebels # Star Wars: Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Strain, The # The Strain: Night Zero # The Strain: The Box Superboy # Superboy: Bizarro... The Thing of Steel # Superboy: The Battle With Bizarro Supergirl # Supergirl: Stronger Together # Supergirl: Fight or Flight # Supergirl: Livewire # Supergirl: How Does She Do It? # Supergirl: Hostile Takeover # Supergirl: Blood Bonds # Supergirl: Strange Visitor from Another Planet # Supergirl: Bizarro # Supergirl: Truth, Justice and the American Way # Supergirl: Solitude # Supergirl: Falling # Supergirl: Manhunter # Supergirl: Worlds Finest # Supergirl: Myriad # Supergirl: Better Angels # Supergirl: Alex # Supergirl: For Good # Supergirl: Schott Through the Heart Superman: The Animated Series # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 1) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 3) # Superman: Tools of the Trade # Superman: Livewire Supernatural # Supernatural: Playthings # Supernatural: Tall Tales # Supernatural: Of Grave Importance # Supernatural: Girls, Girls, Girls Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 1) * {Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2)] Switch # Switch: Death by Resurrection # Switch: The Cage Tales from the Crypt # Tales from the Crypt: My Brother's Keeper # Tales from the Crypt: The Secret # Tales from the Crypt: None But the Lonely Heart # Tales from the Crypt: Beauty Rest # Tales from the Crypt: Comes the Dawn Tales from the Darkside # Tales from the Darkside: Inside the Closet 1x07 # Tales from the Darkside: Snip, Snip # Tales from the Darkside: The Casavin Curse # Tales from the Darkside: The Circus # Tales from the Darkside: A Serpent's Tooth Taxi # Taxi: Come As You Aren't # Taxi: The Great Line Teen Titans # Teen Titans: Final Exam Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtle Tracks Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles # Terminator: The Mousetrap # Terminator: The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short # Terminator: Self Made Man # Terminator: Adam Raised a Cain Time Tunnel # Time Tunnel: Rendezvous with Yesterday # Time Tunnel: Revenge of the Gods True Blood # True Blood: You're No Good Twilight Zone # Twilight Zone: To Serve Man # Twilight Zone: Queen of the Nile Two and a Half Men # Two and a Half Men: Hookers, Hookers, Hookers # Two and a Half Men: The Immortal Mr. Billy Joel The Vampire Diaries # Vampire Diaries: Our Town # Vampire Diaries: The Ties That Bind # Vampire Diaries: 1912 # Vampire Diaries: The Murder of One Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The Death Clock # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: No Way Back The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Cell # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned # Walking Dead: Monsters Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman vs. Gargantua! # Wonder Woman: The Pluto File # Wonder Woman: Last of the Two-Dollar Bills # Wonder Woman: Judgment from Outer Space (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: Judgment from Outer Space (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: Formula 407 # Wonder Woman: The Bushwhackers # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman in Hollywood # Wonder Woman: The Return of Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: Anschluss '77 # Wonder Woman: The Man Who Could Move the World # Wonder Woman: The Bermuda Triangle Crisis # Wonder Woman: Knockout # Wonder Woman: The Pied Piper # Wonder Woman: The Queen and the Thief # Wonder Woman: I Do, I Do # Wonder Woman: The Man Who Made Volcanoes # Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: The Deadly Toys # Wonder Woman: Light-Fingered Lady X-Files # The X-Files: E.B.E. # The X-Files: Blood # The X-Files: Duane Barry # The X-Files: Ascension # The X-Files: 3 # The X-Files: Død Kalm # The X-Files: Humbug # The X-Files: Anasazi # The X-Files: Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose # The X-Files: Jose Chung's 'From Outer Space' # The X-Files: Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man # The X-Files: The End # The X-Files: The Beginning # The X-Files: Drive # The X-Files: Orison # The X-Files: Jump the Shark # The X-Files: My Struggle # The X-Files: Founder's Mutation # The X-Files: Mulder & Scully Meet the Were-Monster # The X-Files: Home Again # The X-Files: Babylon # The X-Files: My Struggle II # The X-Files: My Struggle III # The X-Files: This # The X-Files: The Lost Art of Forehead Sweat # The X-Files: Ghouli # The X-Files: Kitten # The X-Files: Rm9sbG93ZXJz Xena: Warrior Princess # Xena: Succession Category:Quality Assessment